jasbrefandomcom-20200215-history
Patrick's Adventures In Kelp City
Patrick's Adventures In Kelp City is a spin-off of "SpongeBob SquarePants", another show airing on TheJasbre202 TV set after the series where Patrick moves to Kelp City in a guitar playing career, along with SpongeBob & Gary! Every episode name has "Patrick's Adventure ___" or "Patrick's __ Adventure". The Series Title card is made by TheJasbre202. Production Production started in early 2016 after TheJasbre202, finished animating SB-TLS, he thought, "what would happen if Patrick moved to Kelp City with Patrick?" Then he started writing episodes like crazy. The show has a new york setting, Patrick lives in an apartment. Season 1 was renewed for 13 episodes on January 24, 2016. Controversy In June 2016, people started saying Patrick was gay for SpongeBob because of the promo released of them living together, TheJasbre292 stopped writing episodes because of this and the episode count was to 18 on Season 1, because the 5 episodes he wrote for season 2 went to season 1 after the controversy, and he was going to end the series after Season 1, but then made a video to explain what SpongeBob was doing there, and the rumor ended, and those 5 episodes are now in seasons 1 & 2, 2 to season 1, and 3 to season 2. This rumor was later used in the episode "Patrick's Rumor Adventure" but with Kimberly instead of SpongeBob. Second Controversy After the episode "Patrick's TV Land Adventure Part 1" and part 2 aired a controversy started that this is all a TV show, TheJasbre292 announced at the end of the episode that it's not a Controversy, and not all a TV show, only this episode and Part 2 were, after that Rumors spread that the show was all a dream in Patrick's head and that he is just sleeping in his rock. DVD Issue The DVD releases were MFCs, Made For Computers, and released by Jasbros DVDs every september, 4 months after the finale of the season, they will include the season of shorts aired after. On February 2, 2017, Jasbro's DVDs cnacelled all the original releases and will replace them with all new season sets. Ratings Rate the show here! Rate Patrick's Adventures In Kelp City (1 is worst. show. ever., 10 is the best. show. ever.) 1 2 3 4 5 6 7 8 9 10 Series Overview On January 24, 2016 the show was renewed for a 13-episode season, in June it went to 18 eps and only 1 season, then back to 15 episodes. Season 1 (2017-18) This season was officially renewed in June 2016 for 15 episodes. 4 Episodes are rated TV-14, 1 is TV-G, 1 is TV-Y7, and 9 are TV-PG. Season 2 (2018-19) This season was officially announced in September 2016 for 24 episodes. The air days went from Tuesdays to Fridays this season, to air along-side it's predicessor, SB-TLS Season 6. The "TV Land" adventure is the first 2-part episode / special to air. Awards These are the list of awards that "Patrick's Adventures In Kelp City", was nominated for. Home Video In 2016 it was announced that a DVD set of every season along with the summer shorts will be released every year. Ratings TV-?? Almost every episode is rated TV-PG, and occasionally some TV-14 episodes. TV-PG I mostly use this series as TV-PG because all the other kids shows are rated that! TV-G I use this when ever no older like 10 year old things are in it. TV-Y7 I use this rating when we do our special every once in a while, with 3 shorts called "Patrick!" with 3 parodies of kids shows, including Dora. TV-14 I use this for our annual halloween special and very few episodes that have to deal with adult things! Category:2016 Category:2017 Category:2018 Category:2019 Category:2016 Spin-Offs Category:2016 Spin-offs Category:Shows created by TheJasbre202 Category:TheJasbre202 Category:Shows directed by TheJasbre202 Category:Shows written by TheJasbre202 Category:Lists Category:List of Episodes Category:Episode Lists Category:Spin-Offs